


Hard To Get

by themodette



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, CI5, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodette/pseuds/themodette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie finally falls hard for someone, but she won't be easily swayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Pros fic written back in 2003, a year after I stumbled upon the show. It's pretty amateur but thought I'd share anyway.

Bodie offered his hand to her. She took it, a warm grin on her face. "You must be Bodie, the ladies man of CI5!". Her eyes were twinkly, laughing. Never in his life had a woman made Bodie blush, but as we know there is a first time for everything, and he WAS blushing... "Well I admit I have a great fondness for ladies ,what man doesn't?!". He tried to be jokey, she was making him... nervous. "How about you? An attractive girl like you? Must have scores of men after you". There was an embarrassment in her face, it was her turn to blush.

"Ah! That's it! I've cracked her. This is getting too easy!", thought Bodie, thinking about which pub to take her to - The Dog In The Pond or The Worlds End... but Terri shook her head. "Actually no, I haven't. I can't think of a time where I have been. Sounds quite pathetic really, I suppose". She said the last part quietly, a note of sadness in her voice. Bodie was really taken aback by this. When he looked at Terri, he saw a modest, intelligent girl. With a great body as a bonus. How could she not have men queuing up for her? 

"I hope you don't mind me being frank but well, in my eyes you are a huge catch, you really are," Bodie said earnestly. Terri smiled her warm smile again. "Thank you! I suppose you don't hear a lot of women talk like that, they all have bags of confidence. I'm a great believer in observing people, from what I see of my friends, well women in general, they appear to just be able to meet a man, go home with him that night and go to bed with him!". She sipped her drink and shook her head. "I don't know. Some women..are so loose it's unbelievable."

Bodie had listened this, trying to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor. In his experience, which he could fill several books with - women were _exactly_ as Terri had described. She had described a typical night for him, yet she seemed to disapprove of it! He wasn't sure about her as a potential conquest at all now... "I take it you disapprove of that sort of life then? Any reason?" Bodie asked. Terri cocked her head. "It just seems so morally wrong. I'm not religious or anything like that but, it has to be special, extraordinary. The type of man that I'll think about all day for me to take the leap. That's what I believe it is, a leap. And the man has to be very, very special.." She trailed off. She heard someone call her and turned back to Bodie, holding out her hand. "It was lovely to meet you! I promise I'll look after Ray!". With that, she melted into the crowd of people. 

Bodie followed her with his eyes for as long as he could, then he heard Doyle. "Bodie? Bodie? You all right mate? I saw you chatting up Terri! Didn't take you long did it?". Bodie turned to him,"No,no, we were just talking". Doyle looked at him, he knew Bodie wasn't himself. "Oh yeah? Must have been riveting!".

Bodie didn't reply. His eyes, his ears, his nose were filled with Terri. She had literally, taken his breath away...


	2. Chapter 2

Bodie stood at the bar waiting to be served. Gerry, the barman was busy down the other end. Bodie leaned on the bar and sighed. He really wasn't enjoying himself, which was strange. He looked back at his date, who was sitting at their table. Jill smiled and tried to look sultry. Bodie smiled back and sighed again. Gerry came heading towards him. "Oh sorry Bodie! It's chaos tonight! Well, shouldn't complain. What are you having?". Bodie fished out some money, "Lager and a G & T for the lady". Gerry looked up, "Oh? Where is she then?". Bodie pointed. Gerry whistled lowly," How do you do it mate? You always get these stunners!". Bodie took the drinks. "Stunners? Yeah...". He walked back to their table and gave Jill her drink. He forced a smile. "So, tell me more about yourself". And she did. Anecdotes from primary school to the present day, from holidays to first jobs. Bodie was able to look like he was still listening, nodding, sipping his drink. He didn't notice Jill's hand, which had worked its way to his crotch. He suddenly noticed, Jill was talking. "Didn't you mention about going back to your place for...coffee?". Bodie heard the teasing note in her voice, and usually he would have been up and ready to go, but he heard himself make excuses,"Actually, I'm not feeling too clever, might go and have an early night, you don't mind?". Jill smiled, "Well, I could come with you, I could...nurse you back to health". _Right, that's it_ thought Bodie. "No, no. I need some sleep. I'll drive you home first".

From the safety of his car, Bodie watched Jill go inside. He heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe he WAS coming down with something, that was too good an offer, he never turned girls down. He shook his head. "I'll go round Doyle's, I could do with a friendly face". As he drove over, it started raining. When he reached Doyle's, it was cascading down, so he sat in the car, hoping it would ease up. He noticed a silver Mini next to his Capri, perhaps Ray was entertaining! Bodie couldn't resist being nosy!

He made a run for the door, frantically pressing the buzzer. "Yep?" came Doyle's cheery voice. "It's me. Let me in, I'm soaked!" Bodie bemoaned. Doyle laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll make cocoa shall I?!". As soon as the buzzer went, Bodie was through the door. Doyle had already opened the inner one. "Come on! My linos suffering here!". Bodie rushed past him, glad to be in the warm. Doyle shut the door and turned to him , laughing. "You are in a state! Shower?". Bodie nodded gratefully. Doyle went up the stairs, mumbling something along the lines of "No hot water left soon!". Bodie grinned, Ray was such a moaner. He took off his jacket and rung it out in the sink. Footsteps padded down the wooden stairs, Bodie turned. His eyes widened. There in front of him, with shiny wet hair, clad in a slinky robe that Bodie didn't even realise Doyle owned, the silk tracing every curve, was Terri. "Hello again! You poor lamb, you got caught in it too?". Doyle shouted down, "Just trying to find a towel!". "Thanks mate..." acknowledged Bodie. He was transfixed. Terri stood still, waiting for a reply...

"Yeah, yeah, I got caught too. Never know when it's going to let go" he said nervously. Terri nodded. "Ray and I went for a walk after we'd finished for the day, silly really, the clouds were pretty mean then". She perched on the sofa, running her hands through her tangled wet hair. Bodie just watched. He'd seen dozens of women in his flat in this state, wearing his robe, drying their hair, yet this was different. He could watch her all day, not speaking a word, just watching.. 

She seemed so sweet, feminine, even though she was in Ray's robe. _Ray's_ robe. _Hold on_ thought Bodie. He then heard Doyle call, "Are you having this shower or what?". Bodie climbed the stairs shivering. Doyle was at the airing cupboard, a towel draped over his right arm. "Just trying to find you some clothes. Luckily I had the robe here for Terri". Bodie decided to manoeuvre the conversation to where he wanted. "You thought I was bad! So, when did you two, er, you know? Tonight?".

Doyle heard the interest in Bodie's voice and turned. "Nothing like that has happened or will happen. Terri and I are temporary partners. Anyway, she's a nice girl Bodie!". Doyle went downstairs, and Bodie got into the shower, mentally heaving a sigh of relief. What was happening? He wasn't even thinking of pursuing this girl, she wasn't his type, yet there was something. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw himself holding, feeling, kissing Terri. He felt electrified by her. He wanted her. Badly. But how? She wasn't that type of girl. But how could he get her to notice him? He had to figure it out, he didn't enjoy feeling so..out of control, vulnerable. Yet this girl was getting under his skin...


	3. Chapter 3

" _Bloody sunlight_ " thought Bodie as he sat up in bed. He'd had virtually no sleep, as he'd been lying awake most of the night. Any sleep he'd managed had been filled with dreams, all about Terri. The one that he remembered with perfect clarity was one at CI5. He'd wandered into one of the file rooms, looking to check on a name he'd seen, when Terri had walked in and began to look for a file herself. She'd seated herself down at a table and began to read through the file. Suddenly she'd looked up, aware of someone's eyes. She flashed her heart thumping smile at him. He couldn't remember after that though... As he showered, he pondered over last night's events. After he'd gone back down, Doyle and Terri were discussing the case that they were working on. Bodie had listened with great interest, simply because he found himself hanging on to Terri's every word. Doyle had laughed when describing how they'd tried to break into a warehouse; "You should have seen her, charging in, gun in hand. She's more impulsive than me!" Bodie had really laughed at that,"That is saying something!", all the while gazing at Terri. She'd hardly thrown a glance his way that night. Bodie had felt it keenly.

 _"None of my usual charm seems to work on her, must think of something, before Ray tries it on,_ he thought worriedly. Even though Doyle had assured him that nothing was happening, Bodie's mind was not at rest. On his arrival at CI5, he headed straight for the doctor's room. "It's worse this morning Doctor. It felt better yesterday but now... I feel like I've had bloody red hot pokers strapped to my arm". The doctor looked at him questioningly, he knew Bodie too well. "Well, _this_ is a surprise Mr Bodie. You coming in here to me and actually admitting to pain is, well extraordinary. Anyway, I'd best have a look". Bodie made sure he put on a good show, letting out yelps whenever his arm was twisted or turned. The doctor finally sat down. "Well, I must say you do appear to be in a lot of pain. Tell you what, leave it 2 weeks instead of 1, then we'll see". That satisfied Bodie, he walked out with a grimace that turned into a cheeky grin. Doyle was driving into the car park as he walked out. Bodie felt his heart leap as he saw Terri in the passenger seat. He walked over to them. "Good morning, fellow CI5 operatives! How are we today?!". Doyle shook his head, looking slightly peaky. "Don't, just don't mate. My head is killing me and now I've got to go in to the Cow and tell him that we've lost the one lead that we had in this case" said Doyle. Bodie grinned, "Ah well, can't be too bad! What happened?" he asked. 

Terri sighed. "We followed Taylor into a games arcade, he was meeting a contact. Ray kept out of sight, while I went to buy a drink. Next thing I know, Taylor's all over me asking me out" she said, shutting her eyes at the memory. "He was ghastly, a real little weasel. Anyway Ray saw me and came over, pretending to be my boyfriend. He did a good job too! He had his arm round me and everything. I even got a little kiss for my trouble, though I must stress that was a one off Raymond!" she said playfully. Doyle smiled,"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you off home now? You should come out later, we're going to The World's End. See you about six?". asked Doyle. Bodie nodded,his throat dry. "Yep, see you then. Bye Terri" he called as they walked off. She turned and smiled. 

Bodie felt numb. Ray had held her, kissed her. It might have been for bloody show but he'd had what Bodie wanted, done what Bodie wanted to do. He walked to the Capri and slid in. Feeling a rush of anger swelling up inside him, he drove home. He needed sanctuary, at least for a few hours. He felt no better as he walked in the pub, hours later. He immediately spotted Doyle at a table. He went over. "Evening! Where's your partner?" he asked, trying to be as jovial as he could. "Right here mate. In front of me" said Doyle grinning. Bodie looked puzzled, "Hey?"he asked. Doyle leaned forward,"I've noticed your mood has been slightly low of late. I know why- it's Terri, isn't it?". Bodie widened his eyes, "How did you know? I'd thought I'd hidden it" he said quietly. Doyle grinned,"I know you. You were bound to be sore that you'd been replaced with a bird, it's not for long though, a couple of weeks at most" he said. Bodie half smiled. " _He doesn't get it. He thinks I'm miffed that Terri's taken my place, bloody hell_ " he thought, but decided to play along. He wasn't ready to tell Ray, not yet. "I know, I know, I get so bored at home that's all. Where is she anyway?". He turned and his eyes immediately focused on her. She wore a black shirt, with jeans and heels. The simplest of outfits, but to Bodie she looked magical... "Hiya! You ok?"she asked. Bodie smiled warmly, he couldn't help it, "Yep, I'm fine. You?" he enquired back. Terri nodded,"Yeah, good". 

Doyle headed to the bar for drinks. Bodie felt his stomach knot, he felt so vulnerable when left with her. But Terri started the conversation. "Look Bodie, I wanted to say sorry, for how I was at Doyle's party. I don't want you to think that I was judging you, or the type of women you go for. I knew I wouldn't be your sort of girl, so it was easier to be frank about that subject, those were just my personal feelings. I think you're a lovely bloke, so no hard feelings?". She finished talking, waiting for him to speak. He simply gazed at her. "Not my type... if only you knew" he finally said. Terri blinked, she looked taken aback. "Sorry?" she said. Bodie took a deep breath. "It's my turn to be frank. Since that night,  
I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You're there, constantly. You are certainly different from the usual girl I go for, but it's the best difference I've seen in a long time. When you told me that you didn't have men after you, I mentally made a note to suggest to Downing Street that glasses should be compulsory". Terri burst out laughing at that, it was the icebreaker that was needed. Her eyes sparkled, she didn't know what to say. "Well,that's certainly very flattering,but how do I know this isn't a... chat up line, as it were?!". Bodie laughed. "Trust me, it's not, ask the girl at The Codfather chip shop!". Terri laughed again, it made Bodie feel relaxed, confident. "Right, now I'm begging you to let me take out to dinner tomorrow night, I heard that the stakeout had been cancelled - so?" he asked. Terri looked at him, smiling. "Alright Mr Bodie. I hope it's worth my while!.."she said, her eyes laughing...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The dark blue shirt Bodie wears is the one we see him wearing in In The Public Interest

Bodie stood in front of his mirror, holding up several different shirts at once. He was determined to sweep Terri off her feet and Bodie was a great believer in first impressions and particularly appearances. He knocked back a vodka, it was the second of the afternoon. He felt really nervous, almost nauseous. He didn't have a clue how he was going to manage any food.

" _There my son. Pretty good, I'd say!_ ", he thought to himself as he played with his hair. He'd chosen a dark blue shirt* and a black suit. He had a quick look at his watch, he had ten minutes before having to leave. He wandered over to the window and looked out. It was a pretty quiet evening, except for the odd car going by. The clouds were gathering overhead, mean grey clouds. Bodie sighed, as he imagined what sort of ensemble Terri might have decided on.. He headed downstairs and out into the street. He swiftly got into the Capri and started her up. He was about to drive away when he had a thought. He got out of the car and reached into the back, pulling out some magazines. He put them in the boot and grinned as he shut it. He then got back in and pulled away. _"Phew! That would have been uncomfortable, if she'd seen my collection of girls from the Middle East!_ " he thought.

Bodie walked into the restaurant and as he did so, nearly every pair of female eyes were drawn to him. He certainly cut a striking figure as he strolled up to the desk. "Evening. Table for two in the name of Bodie?", he asked. The waiter led him to a table in a corner with just a candle in a bottle for light. Bodie asked for two glasses of white wine. "Would you like to order food now sir?", asked the waiter. Bodie shook his head, "No, I'll wait for the lady, thanks". Bodie had a grateful gulp of wine, the pressure was beginning to get to him now. What would he talk to her about? How would he keep calm? But most of all, how would he be able to resist making a move on her, when his body yearned for her? 

Ten minutes... She was ten minutes late. Bodie's nerves were on edge. He'd never, ever, ever been stood up before. " _Stop jumping to conclusions Bodie! She'll be here, she'll be here..."_ .Forty minutes later, Bodie sat staring sadly out of the window. He didn't understand, why hadn't she come? All sorts of thoughts had entered his head but there was one that stayed with him. " _This was all a joke! Building me up and knocking me down! What was I thinking?"_ , he thought. But as hard as he tried to blame Terri, her image kept coming back to haunt him, those twinkly eyes, flowing blonde hair, edible lips... "Bodie!" came a familiar voice. Bodie looked up. It was Ray, standing beside him. "What are you here for?", asked Bodie in a nonchalant tone. Doyle grinned. "I was on that stakeout! The tip off was reliable! We've got the whole lot of them!" he said cheerily. Bodie managed a small smile. "Great mate, but what are you doing here?!", he asked. "I was playing cabbie to a rather pretty young lady who is as impulsive as me, who was ready for a romantic date but came on the stakeout to see the suspects caught, a young lady who is now ready for dinner!", replied Doyle. Bodie looked up at him, Doyle was nodding toward to the restaurant door. 

A figure in a midnight blue dress, which slightly fell from her shoulders, hair swept up and a silver chain lying about her neck was heading towards Bodie. She was wearing a huge grin and her eyes glistened in the candlelight..."I'm sorry Bodie, I had to see it through, you see. " she said apologetically. She looked around her, then back at Bodie, who was transfixed by her. She looked down, "Do you know, I feel decidedly done up for this place, I don't look too overdone, do I?", she asked sincerely. Bodie took her hand and held it, allowing one kiss to fall upon it...


	5. Chapter 5

The meal went without a hitch and Bodie felt totally relaxed and content in Terri's company. Not only was she beautiful, she was funny, witty and she had a lot to say about things. Bodie asked about her family and she seemed to resent being asked about them, as she didn't want to talk about them much. All she would say is that she had an older sister and a younger brother. Bodie watched her as she spoke about them, she looked sad, the twinkle went out of her eyes. Yet she still looked angelic, enticing, alluring... It was killing Bodie inside. He felt like a pressure cooker, ready to explode at the drop of a hat (or a dress!). How could he win her, if she wasn't the sort to be won? 

Terri was watching him closely. "What are you thinking about? You look so serious" she said intently. Bodie shook his head and looked at his watch. "Me? Nothing, just can't believe how late it is that's all", at which point Terri stifled a yawn. Bodie laughed,"Oh come on,I'm not that boring am I?!"he joked. Terri looked up at him "No, far from it Bodie. You're one of the most interesting men I've ever been out to dinner with! But I must admit I'm shattered... Bed sounds very inviting at the present time". Terri then sighed and covered her face as Bodie smiled his cheeky heart rending smile and raised his eyebrow. "No, you know what I meant! I think I've made myself clear on that subject anyway!" she finished. 

Bodie collected her coat and they made their way out of the restaurant. As they walked to the car, Bodie quickly and carefully took her hand. She left it there, as they talked.  
"I thought you'd stood me up, I really did!" Bodie admitted. Terri laughed, "Don't be daft, I'm not that cruel! That probably isn't much of a concern for you is it, being stood up?" she asked earnestly. Bodie unlocked the Capri and opened Terri's door. "If I'm honest, no. I don't usually worry. But tonight, I was worried. Anyway, I'm glad you turned up. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when you walked in". Terri blushed crimson, and shivered. "Thank you. You looked quite dashing yourself Mr Bodie!" she replied and slid into the car. Bodie swung her door shut and nearly skipped round to his side. The journey to Terri's was quiet. Bodie was contemplating what to do next. Terri wouldn't ask him in for "coffee", he was certain of that. What would she be swayed by? Flowers? Chocolates? No, he needed to think harder... 

Terri pointed to a little side road, just beyond her block of flats. Bodie stopped the car and turned to her. "Can I escort you up?", he asked. Terri laughed,"No I'm fine, it's only two floors! Well thank you for tonight, it was lovely! And I'm very sorry for being late". Bodie leaned in slowly. "Better late than never, look what I would have missed out on.." he said and touched her cheek. Terri flinched, and Bodie sighed and backed off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't help it..", and he looked back at her. Terri was staring at him. She took his face in her hands and Bodie felt a tingle down his spine. She kissed him and stroked his hair - Bodie could feel, smell or taste nothing else... She was so alluring to him, her smell was making him dizzy. He pulled her to him and started to kiss her neck. She responded,but then let him go...He looked up at her, wanting more, wanting her to hold him..but she just kissed his forehead, pushed his hair back and kissed that and then she was out of the car and was tiptoeing over the wet grass to her door... Bodie sat in the car, watching her go. It was agony, he could still taste her... He closed his eyes, so that in his mind's eye she was still there with him, touching him... He sat feeling even more frustrated than before. Now he had held her, kissed and tasted her...There was no going back now. He had to have her...come what may...


	6. Chapter 6

Beep! The horn of the Mini behind him nearly made Bodie jump out of his skin. He'd narrowly missed going through a red light there, he was too busy chewing his lips, he could still taste Terri. He wanted to follow her in when she'd left. He'd mulled it over in his head. " _Should I? Or would she clam up on me if I push things?_ ", he was confused. She'd kissed him. And it was all he could do to drive himself back home. He flopped onto the sofa once inside his flat. He put his feet up on the coffee table and just sat there, thinking. Thinking. Not a pastime one would usually associate with Bodie.

"Hello?" came Ray's tired voice over the intercom. "Good morning Raymond! Tis I, your dear partner.." Buzz! Bodie slipped inside, with a grin to light up any woman's day. Doyle slopped some hot water into two mugs and rubbed his eyes. "Well?", he asked. Bodie folded his arms and leaned against the fridge. "What?" he said back. Doyle sighed. "Last night. You. Terri. Dinner. What happened?". Bodie smiled. "Well, you know me Ray. Perfect gentleman! Didn't want the young lady to get the wrong idea about me so-" .Doyle cut in "She left you outside did she? Knew she would. Strange experience that then? You must have thought it was April Fools.".

Bodie pretended to guffaw at that. "Okay. So she left me outside. There we are". Bodie sipped his tea. "Christ Doyle! You heard of sugar?". Doyle passed the sugar bowl and grimaced as Bodie ladled in more sugar. "Is that it then? You going to give up?". Bodie stirred his tea and grinned. "Oh no. I'm even more determined to have her now than I was before. She really is something you know". Doyle nodded, "Exactly. Which is why this better not be one of your passing fancies that you'll flick off your coat when you're done. You should have seen how scared she was about coming. And how disappointed at the thought that you weren't at the restaurant." Bodie sighed, almost dreamily. Doyle widened his eyes, "Steady! Anyone would think you were really serious. This isn't just about you is it? Proving that you can get a girl who doesn't believe in casual sex into your bed?". Bodie sucked in his breath. "Now now Ray! "

He then looked serious and Doyle saw it. "You really do like her don't you?", he asked. Bodie looked sheepish but nodded. "Is it love? Or too early to know?", asked Doyle. His tone was like a little child, questioning their parents when there is the possibility of a new toy.

Bodie shook his head. "I don't know mate. But I feel ... odd. I tried to make a move on her last night you know". Doyle perked up, "Yeah? Is that why you went home alone?!". "No. She kissed me, then she played with my hair and then she just went. That was all I got. And I still want to see her". Doyle stood watering his plant and then moved it into the sun. "That's not like you is it? If you don't get a sniff the first date you're gone".

Bodie downed his tea. "What you doing today then?". Ray groaned. "Well, Terri and I have to chase up that fella who runs the bookies on Jayton St. Reckons he's got some info on some arms. Should be a laugh". Bodie made his way to the door and then turned back. "Do us a favour mate. Don't tell Terri what I've said hey?", he sounded so nervous.

Doyle grinned. "I won't mate." Bodie smiled and left. Ray stood chuckling to himself. "Bodie! Serious about a woman. Never thought I'd see the day."


	7. Chapter 7

Bodie jumped in the Capri and screeched away, leaving Ray's neighbours peering out of their windows. They knew it was him, only he drove round there like that, well apart from Doyle! He found himself grinning, rather cheesily. He stopped at a crossing for a elderly woman and he nodded at her as she walked in front of him. She raised her eyebrow at him, obviously not a lady used to a handsome smile...

He felt a longing to see Terri again, more of an urgency to see her again..he'd dreamt about her all night, dreams that mainly involved kissing and warm embraces. He remembered when she reached for his hand when he'd been retelling his childhood with his dad, he almost felt as if she really understood. Not pretended too but REALLY did. It made him shiver.  
He wasn't used to feeling like this, he knew that much. But, it was a nice feeling! " _This must be how Doyle felt when he was with Ann_ " thought Bodie. Not that his relationship had been allowed to blossom, which Bodie had always thought was sad. Doyle hadn't been himself for a while after that. Distant, not the cheery, witty bloke that Bodie knew and loved.

Relationships. Bodie didn't know how to define a real relationship. When he spotted a woman, it was lust. Pure lust. He never intended looking for a long lasting deal. But Terri, Bodie entertained the idea of him and Terri together ... the feeling he got was wonderful.

A few hours later found Bodie in the pub. He'd been sitting in the corner quietly enjoying his lager when a couple of pretty girls walked in. Betty had always said that he had a sensor when it came to females. He moved to get up, when a strange feeling came over him. One which Bodie never liked getting. Guilt.

" _Should I be doing this now_?" he mentally asked himself. After all, he wanted things to happen with Terri. Surely that would mean NO women? He then brushed the idea away and sidled up to the bar.

Ten minutes later a white Escort hurtled into the pub car park. A curly haired man got out and a petite woman with long blonde hair. They were laughing and chatting as they walked in the pub. Then things weren't right at all. The woman recognised the man at the bar and her heart lifted, then dropped. He was standing very very close to a young brunette and she was stroking his face. The woman said his name in anguish and then turned and ran out. The curly haired man just stood staring at the other man. He shook his head and ran after the woman.

Bodie ran to the door and was in time to see the Escort speeding away, leaving the noise of crunching gravel. Bodie just stood still. The air was then filled with the heart rending sounds of a man on the verge of sobbing.


End file.
